


Feast

by XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece Prompts [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Banquets, Eating, F/M, Gen, Partying, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: The Straw Hats enjoy a banquet.





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, and Kumi © Me

 Sanji really went all out, this time. The waters around here were quite bountiful. Luffy and Usopp were reeling all sorts of fish and other sea creatures, and Sanji was going to make sure not to waste this opportunity.  
  
 Since the weather was so nice, everyone decided to eat outside, today.  
  
 He had made all manner of delicacies: marlin sashimi, Sea King braised with olive oil and seasoned with rock salt, rice balls, grilled squid with soy sauce for dipping in, roasted meat (Luffy's favorite), spaghetti with crab meat and made with a rich, zesty tomato sauce, an assortment of sandwiches, boiled lobster, creamy pumpkin soup, baked sweet potatoes, and for dessert, some nice, moist, sweet lemon cake.  
  
 Naturally, Luffy tried to devour anything he could grab, but Sanji held him back while everyone else made their plates. It had the usual noise of the more boisterous members shouting and exclaiming how good the food was. Nami, Robin, and Aika, however, ate their food quietly while complimenting Sanji's cooking.  
  
 Blizzard and Kumi sat nearby, eating out of their respective food bowls. Sanji had diced up some of the Sea King meat and added some soup stock to give it a bit more flavor.  
  
 Usopp attempted to scare Chopper by grabbing the head of the giant marlin, and it worked...until Sanji bopped him on the head for playing with the food. Franky couldn't help but laugh at the sniper's misfortune while Zoro just ate his rice balls and drank down his rum. While distracted, though, Luffy seized the chance to snatch a slice of the Sea King meat from the swordsman's plate, causing Zoro to grab him by the neck and hold up Wado Ichimonji, threatening to cut him open to get his food back, which prompted Nami to grab Zoro by the back of his robe and bop him on the head, as well.  
  
 As the feast continued, Brook let out a noisy belch, followed by a loud, air-ripping fart, which caused Nami to kick him in the skull for being gross. The skeleton only laughed, saying that the navigator was "so harsh" before everyone continued eating. Blizzard and Kumi finished their food, but they decided they weren't quite satisfied yet and decided to see if they scrounge up whatever scraps they could get. Naturally, Sanji was all too happy to oblige, pretending to drop bits of crab meat and Sea King and allowing them to lick it up from the deck. Luffy was not so discreet and openly treated the two canines to some meat out of his hand. Even Aika decided to spoil her puppy by feeding Kumi a few spaghetti noodles.  
  
 Soon, Usopp and Chopper began to do their routine of dancing around with chopsticks in their noses, accompanied by Brook singing Binks's Brew, which caused the others to laugh and clap at their antics. Aika jumped up on Luffy's shoulders as he danced along with Nami while Robin just laughed while leaning on Zoro's shoulder with the swordsman wrapping one arm around her, smirking in amusement.  
  
 Eventually, all the food had completely disappeared. All that was left were dirty dishes and a pirate crew with full stomachs...particularly Luffy, who was on the deck with his belly ballooning at least 5 times its size. Aika was already fast asleep on his stomach, curled up in a furry ball in her wolf form along with Kumi. Nami was passed out and leaning on Blizzard's side with the wolf-dog's tail wrapped around her like a blanket, and Usopp, Brook, and Chopper were sprawled out on the floor, snoring away. Franky was leaning against the wall with an empty cola bottle in his hand, while Robin lied on Zoro's chest, smiling softly as the swordsman still had her in his protective embrace.  
  
 Sanji chuckled as he gathered up the dishes, then glanced up at the starry night sky while everyone slept peacefully. Sure, it was messy, loud, and some had more manners than others...but the cook didn't care. He was thankful that despite everything, his crew still enjoyed the cooking he put his heart into.  
  
 For now, Sanji would gather up the dishes and clean them in preparation for the next big feast.  
  


**THE END**


End file.
